


Билет на край света

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алауди все сказал ему вчера, но пришел снова.<br/>Предупреждения: ER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Билет на край света

  
Гостиница была крохотной и дешевой — четыре тесных комнатушки в коротком коридоре и зальчик на десяток столиков; из кухни несло прогоревшим маслом и жареной рыбой, а в окна врывался ветер, насыщенный вонью ближайшей свалки. Зато сюда не доносился круглосуточный шум и грохот порта. Джотто еще не разучился обходиться малым, а сейчас больше всего он хотел тишины.

Последние месяцы были слишком шумными, слишком кровавыми и оставили после себя слишком много горечи. Сейчас Джотто не хотел думать, когда и в чем он ошибся. Может быть, он подумает об этом завтра, а может, никогда — что толку ворошить былые поступки, если ничего не получится исправить. Он надеялся только, что его последнее решение спасло Вонголу. Пусть она станет не той, которую он создавал и ради которой сражался, лучше так, чем позволить людям Семьи убивать друг друга из-за передела власти. Пусть он сам наверняка останется в истории трусом, бросившим всех и сбежавшим, спасая свою шкуру. Пусть даже собственные хранители возмущены «позорной капитуляцией». Если такова цена за их жизни — пусть.

Он прихватил с обеда бутыль с вином — дрянные выжимки, но такой поганый день и не заслуживал хорошего вина. Отпил несколько глотков, да так и оставил стоять на столе. Впереди вся ночь, вряд ли он заснет. Завтра отойдет пароход на Марсель, и Сицилия останется позади — навсегда. Сицилия, Вонгола, друзья, Семья, люди, которых любил и защищал, все, ради чего жил. Скольким людям он говорил, что можно начать жизнь с чистого листа, оставив за спиной грязные страницы? Никогда не думал, что придется сказать то же самое себе самому — и что звучать это будет настолько жалко и неубедительно.

За окном сгущался вечер, время текло лениво и сонно, и хуже всего было то, что занять его нечем. Только думать или пить, но и то и другое не сулило ни радости, ни отдыха, ни хотя бы покоя.

Когда в окно скользнула темная тень, он шагнул навстречу, даже не подумав достать оружие — хотя узнал гостя не сразу. Только когда тот скинул капюшон плаща, у Джотто вырвалось:

— Алауди?

Вот уж кому нечего было здесь делать. Он все высказал бывшему боссу еще вчера — тем убийственно тихим, ледяным тоном, каким размазывал в сусло подчиненных и подследственных. Это было намного хуже воплей Джи, сарказма Деймона, жалости Наккла и сопливой истерики Лампо. Видит бог, Джотто хватило, добавки не хотелось. Но все же он рад был видеть Алауди. Еще раз, последний. Хотя, поправил он себя, почему обязательно последний. Франция близко. Если Алауди пришел сейчас, после всего, что наговорил вчера, значит…

Алауди молча, стремительно пересек комнату, выглянул в коридор и только потом обернулся.

— Сидишь наедине с бутылкой, окно нараспашку и даже дверь не запер. Считаешь, мало было подарить Рикардо Вонголу? Он будет невыразимо благодарен, получив твою жизнь в придачу.

— Да ладно, — Джотто хотел улыбнуться, но сам почувствовал, что усмешка вышла слишком горькой. — Зачем ему моя жизнь — теперь?

— А зачем ему живой Примо? Чтобы всю жизнь ждать реванша?

— Твоя работа сделала из тебя параноика.

— Бога ради, избавь меня от неуместного сарказма. Там, под окном, лежит ублюдок, который шел тебя убить, и этот факт перевешивает все твои умствования. — Алауди шагнул к Джотто, стиснул плечи. — Что бы ты ни думал. Как бы дешево ни ценил свою жизнь — теперь. Я не дам им тебя убить.

Джотто поднял руки, зарылся пальцами в волосы Алауди. Тот не оттолкнул, и Джотто разрешил себе поцелуй. Нежный, легкий, не требующий ответа.

— Лучше присмотри за остальными. И сам будь осторожен.

— Я всегда осторожен. Ты решил попрощаться по-своему?

Джотто тихо рассмеялся:

— Да, не так, как вчера. Ты разрешишь?

Алауди отстранился и снял плащ. В холодных глазах мелькнула насмешка:

— Разрешаю. Но учти, — он достал часы, откинул крышку, — у нас мало времени.

— Ты спешишь? Мой пароход в десять утра.

— Твой пароход через час. — Алауди не дал переспросить, не объяснил. Притянул к себе, целовал, гладил спину, запустив руки под рубашку, и коротко застонал в рот, когда Джотто стиснул его ягодицы сквозь брюки. Джотто всегда это удивляло — как быстро ледяной Алауди загорался, как легко было его завести, и как он даже в разгаре страсти не терял контроль над обстановкой. Будто в нем жили рядом два совершенно разных человека. — Действуй уже, Джотто.

Он дал стянуть с себя брюки и оперся ладонями о стол. Бросил небрежно, полуобернувшись:

— Я подготовился.

От будничного бесстыдства этого признания Джотто бросило в жар. Его руки дрожали, пока расстегивал ширинку, а Алауди смотрел через плечо и чуть заметно улыбался.

— Ты всегда знаешь, чего хочешь, — пробормотал Джотто.

— Чего и тебе желаю, — Алауди прогнулся, когда Джотто провел членом между его ягодиц, и подался навстречу, когда головка толкнулась в анус.

И одного этого движения хватило, чтобы Джотто сорвался, забыл обо всем, чтобы осталось только одно: Алауди, его узкая поясница под задравшейся рубашкой, белые ягодицы, на которых, наверное, завтра будут синяки от пальцев Джотто, резкие толчки навстречу, напряженные плечи, капли пота на шее, короткие стоны. Яростное животное удовольствие, странно приправленное грустной, щемящей сердце нежностью. Сожаление, что встреч было так мало за все годы, всегда наспех, тайком, на бегу, и благодарность за эту, последнюю и нежданную, и острое желание взять все. Вбивался, стискивая пальцы до боли, прижимаясь, зарываясь лицом в волосы, прихватывая губами то мочку, то нежную кожу на шее. Чувствовал ответное желание Алауди. Тот тоже брал — по-своему. Сжимался и толкался навстречу, убыстряя темп, напрягался, запрокидывая голову, оборачиваясь, ловил губы Джотто своими. 

Когда удовольствие стало совсем ярким, скрутило, выжало и оглушило, он упал на Алауди, обняв, прижавшись грудью к спине, беспорядочно целуя шею под волосами, всхлипывая; Алауди нашел его ладонь, положил на свой член и задвигал рукой, и совсем скоро кончил тоже. Стоял, расставив ноги, оперевшись на стол локтем и низко уронив голову, и продолжал сжимать руку Джотто.

Они выпрямились одновременно. Алауди сдернул с кровати простыню, вытерся. Натянул брюки. Бросил отрывисто:

— Бери вещи, пошли.

— Ты так и не сказал, куда, — Джотто застегнул ширинку, затянул пояс. Протянул руку к плащу.

— Надень мой, — приказал Алауди. — Во внутреннем кармане билет, новые документы и письмо, не тебе. Передашь по адресу, там помогут. По твоему билету в Марсель поеду я. Разберусь, кто еще тебя ждет и где, могут всплыть интересные связи.

Перекинул через руку плащ Джотто, подождал, пока тот возьмет саквояж. Добавил:

— Да, тебе придется выучить японский.

— Японский? Ты отправляешь меня в Японию?

— На край света, — желчно усмехнулся Алауди. — И жить ты там будешь под японским именем. А ты надеялся затеряться во Франции? Пойдем, — Обнял за плечи, повлек к выходу, не давая одуматься, осознать. Япония. Край света. — Зато там уж тебя точно не достанут.

— Но…

— Положись на меня. Поверь.

Джотто сглотнул. Не первый раз Алауди говорил ему так. Ответил тихо:

— Конечно, я верю.

— Вот и хорошо. А теперь замолчи.

У дверей ждал экипаж, в порту у причала — лодка, и капитан парохода пожал руку Алауди, как старому знакомцу. Пробасил:

— Это, значит, и есть ваш товарищ? Доставлю в лучшем виде, не тревожьтесь.

— Мне пора, — отрывисто выдохнул Алауди. Обнял, сказал на ухо: — Не хочу прощаться. Увидимся еще. Удачи на новом месте.

Джотто обнял в ответ и отпустил. Остался стоять у борта, глядя, как скользит по темной воде лодка. Мыслей не было. Только тягостное, больное чувство рвущихся корней. Слишком далеко. Под чужим именем. Навсегда. Если с кем-то из друзей случится беда, он не успеет прийти на помощь, а может, и не узнает. Стукнуло: к черту все, надо вернуться, договор с Рикардо об изгнании тот нарушил первым, подослав убийц. Попросить у капитана шлюпку, догнать Алауди, он еще успеет…

Огляделся — капитана видно не было, на палубе суетились матросы, кто-то толкнул его, выругался, предложил пройти в каюту и не путаться под ногами. Загремела якорная цепь, корабль качнуло на боковой волне. Джотто сунул руки в карманы, по привычке ожидая найти пару-тройку монет, и наткнулся на сложенный лист бумаги. Отошел к корме, где качался на ветру фонарь, развернул записку, уже зная, что в ней прочтет.

«Не дергайся, не порти мне игру. Я знаю, где тебя искать, господин Савада».

Над морем занимался рассвет. Джотто так и не ушел, стоял и смотрел на уплывающий вдаль берег. Ему еще предстояло привыкнуть к расстояниям, к неизвестности, к новостям, доходящим с опозданием в полгода. К новому имени. К постоянным мыслям о том, что, может быть, он совершил ошибку. Но пока он не думал об этом. Он думал об Алауди, о том, что тот никогда не нарушает обещаний, и о том, что они еще встретятся.


End file.
